In conventional luggage storage devices, a rear end of a storage box is located ahead of a rear end of a rear seat. In such a configuration, a space for accommodating goods other than a helmet in a rear portion of the storage box is difficult to be ensured. For example, long goods expanded backward with respect to a rear end of a riding seat cannot be accommodated within the storage box. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-63657 discloses such a luggage storage device for a motorcycle.
In the above conventional luggage storage device, since a rear portion of a fuel tank is located under a front portion of the storage box, it is inevitably required that the front portion of the storage box be made shallow. Consequently, the capacity of the storage box is relatively small, and it is difficult to accommodate long goods within the storage box.